POV 1
4 WAY ADVENTURES POV 1 Terror inside mirrors... They say, "Once you've locked yourself in a room with a mirror, you'll never come out ever again..." '''4 Way Adventures POV 1: '''Josie’s disappearance! The first adventure we discover? Josie’s POV: It’s recess time :D BUT I CAN’T GO OUTSIDE! Aww… but anyways, I’m in the computer lab typing my book, King Akash Book 5, with Hiba by my side. We’re hiding from Frankie, because… There’s this dude named Frankie, who lives near my neighborhood,and has a crush on me O.O HE’S SO FREAKIN’ ANNOYING!!! Trying to use my grandma as an example to impress me… DUDE I KNOW HOW BOYS REACT WHEN THEY’RE IN LOVE LIKE YOU THINK I’M BLIND??? OF COURSE I KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE A CRUSH ON ME LIKE SERIOUSLY IT FEELS LIKE PAIN AND I HATE THEM LIKE WTFFFFFFFFFFFF PAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111 Hiba: What does “PAHHHH” mean? XDDD Frankie’s POV: I’m the computer lab finishing my classroom assignment, but I’m secretly typing something else (which is this thing). I’m wondering when Josie’s grandma would shut up, OH WELL I DON’T CARE ABOUT THAT FAT LADY! Josie doesn’t look like she’s in here, but I’m sure she’s hiding so that I can’t her. That’s such a cute trick, isn’t it? But for sure I see that Josie’s in love with someone -.- I’m trying to find another girl better than her, but I simply can’t find anyone perfect. I guess that I should wait for Josie to understand what feelings I have for her. I just don’t it that I keep blushing sometimes when I’m around her or talking to her. I don’t want to stick around with her and keep talking because the other guys will think I’m in love or what. That’s why I want to keep it cool. I’m sometimes too impatient and that’s when Josie starts to laugh softly when I try to tell the teacher something foolish and stupid. Damn, Mr. McCabe’s coming! Josie’s POV: Peek-Ka-BOO! I see you Frankie, and get the f*** outta here because you’re gonna spot me any moment if I don’t stick my head back to the computer. He’s just across the room. Basically I mean is that he’s at the last row of computers, facing the wall. I’m just facing the back of the third row of computers. Here, I’ll show you: |---------------------------------|ßWall [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [;] [] ßLast Computer Row (where Frankie is = ;) [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] ßThird Row of Computers [|ßTeacher Desk [] [] [] [] [?] [?] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] []ßSecond Row of Com. (where me & Hiba are = ?) [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] ßFirst row of Computers [|ßDoor |----------------------------------|ßWall There you get it? I know it’s not professional or perfectly organized like a real diagram, but it’s the best I can do with the keyboard. Teehee :P Cheyon’s POV: Gee, Josie’s having a hard time trying to stay away from Frankie. I done all I can do, but I think there’s something better I can help Josie with. It’s not that all I’m concerned about her, I’ve got some more other stuff to do as well. Anyways, there’s not much to talk about because I don’t even know why I’m typing this. I see Josie and Frankie going to the computer lab and sometimes I end up there snooping around their computer screens to see what they’re doing. All I see is Josie typing REALLY fast and I can barely read the words she typed because it’s like half a second a new word comes up and after twenty seconds, the words were combined and it turned into a good paragraph. For Frankie, I see him doing the same thing, but in a different speed and font. Josie’s is more complicated to read, but I can see a few words in there. One time I saw her write a whole page of awkward words: “DISGUSTING, DISGUSTING, GAHHHH!!!” I think they were describing her hate to Frankie. No doubt in it, I think she’s gone mad or frustrated with him because he’s in love with her. Maybe I’ll ask Josie, but it’s gonna make her feel uncomfortable. Oh well, it’s worth a try, even though I don’t want to hurt my own sister :/ Josie’s POV: Hey, that’s funny, my grandma didn’t come and pick me up after school like she always does. Well, not concerned about that, but YAY!!! I CAN FINALLY WALK HOME BY MYSELF, err with some friends :P I got a good mark on math test last week and improved my science project by adding a special object to finish it. Last, last Saturday, I finally completed my work in tutor class. THE WHOLE THING, I mean like EVERY math subject there. Last Saturday, I did the test and I’m getting my mark this Saturday XD I hope I’ll get a good mark so then my parents would be extremely happy. The only thing I’m concerned about is getting a cell phone. I mean it, seriously I don’t want to get one that fast. I know it’s what I wanted for such a long, long time, but I sometimes change my mind at an early stage. Besides that, I’m at home doing my homework LOL. For a relaxing finish, I turned on my laptop to listen to the songs I downloaded in the past months, opened Windows Live Messenger to chat with close friends, and to type my POV. I feel happy and calm at this point with a book in my hands, as I sit on the fat couch drinking Nestea. Okay, maybe a little ''too ''relaxing. Anyways, I need to do my homework, so I’ll talk to you later. Cheyon’s POV: Yes! Josie’s finally online! Now all I need to do is ask her the embarrassing question; I hope it’s not too off. Here goes… Frankie’s POV: DAMN! SHE SLAPPED ME TODAY!! OW IT HURTS LIKE HELL!!! Cheyon’s POV: HOLY COW, WTF!!! JOSIE REALLY DID SLAP FRANKIE TODAY AS HARD AS ME THROWING A ROCK AT A TREE (no offence)! OMG, I do feel sorry for Frankie, but it would be better if he listened to Josie’s warning before talking more about her family. Now Josie’s reacting has changed more. She’s more serious and has been very protective of her family—and her friends as well. She really doesn’t like it when we talk about her family. Something’s got to be wrong with her family. Like all of a sudden, her grandma didn’t come and pick her up as usual. Plus, Josie said that her brother, Henry, was off for a one week break AGAIN, when other schools resumed. His private school is sure like a relaxing school…awkward. Now I need to get online on Hotmail so then I could ask Josie something about that terrible slap. (It was like: Walk, walk… Frankie: “Talks about Josie’s family” Walk… Josie: “SHUT UP!” Walk… Frankie: “Talks about Josie’s grandma out loud” Josie: SLAP! Stopped walking…Diego & Me: “Shocked” Awkward silence… Josie: “Don’t you dare talk about my family again, I know what you’re going to say to me after I finish, but I warned you. You CAN talk about me, but NOT my family. This is the public, so keep your insulting thoughts in your mind. Please, just leave them alone…” Frankie: Close to tears, but tried to be calm. Diego & me: Silence… Josie: “I’m sorry to hurt you, but I can’t control myself when someone’s insulting my family.” Walks away… Frankie: Sniffs, “Then let’s not be friends!” Diego & me: GASPS! Josie: Smiles, “I agree. We’ll be friends some time later, bye.” Diego & me: SHOCKED Frankie: Walks away… Diego & me: Stood there in awkward silence… Me: What the heck just happened..?) Josie’s POV: WHAT?! I SLAPPED FRANKIE TODAY??!!! SOMEONE’S CONTROLLING MY BODY FOR REAL, I’M CONFUSED!!! I stared at the mirror in bathroom today after school and wondered what the heck just happened. Cheyon told me everything and I was puzzled and scared (and sad as well) at the same time. I took a long hard stare at the mirror and I could see something strange appearing in the mirror. In the mirror, my body was changing shape, as well as my face and hair, even my clothes! I closed my eyes for a moment and opened them again. In shock, there was a woman that looked just like me, Chinese. She…she looked like a spirit in some kind of Chinese movie I saw. With that long black hair half tied in some stylish bun, adding the Chinese hairpins from ancient times, and was wearing a white outfit with a light blue sash. I was mostly terrified of her face because her eyes were…HER EYES WERE RED!!!!! GAHHHHH!!!!! She told me so many things about my mind controlling from her and the feelings about my friends. I asked her some questions too. Her name was Sum Gwong (which means Bright Heart in Chinese). I asked her a very serious question, why are you controlling my body? Her only answer was actually three questions: Do you believe your friends? Do you think your friends trust you? Do you really trust the person that likes you? I was shocked at that moment, but I couldn’t answer the three simple questions. Before she disappeared, she told me to take my time to answer the questions. The spirit still hasn’t answered my question yet, but she already left. I looked at the mirror and gazed at my own reflection. ''Why is that spirit in controlling my body???'' Cheyon’s POV: Huh? A Chinese lady spirit? What the heck? Josie told me yesterday on Hotmail that there’s some creepy Chinese woman that appeared in the mirror talking to her. Was she just making this up? Her explanation of words were quite serious, but I said I can’t trust her if she doesn’t give evidence. She said, “You don’t even sound like you trust me. I finally found my answer. One of my friends doesn’t trust me. Actually it connects; Frankie won’t trust me after I hurt him and…WHATEVER I HATE YOU PEOPLE SO DON’T EVEN BE MY FRIEND!” Josie was very unhappy that time and I don’t know why. I can’t do anything to help her. She’s…she’s in a very tight spot right now. I just don’t get it. My mind is mixed, what is happening?! WHAT IS GOING ON??!!! Josie’s POV: Oh no, now how am I going to react in school. This spirit in my body and will never get the shit out no matter what. I’m doomed. She was talking to me silently this morning. And I forgot to tell you, she speaks both English and Chinese (duh she’s a Chinese spirit). I walked to the kitchen to eat breakfast, but then I saw something on the kitchen table. It was a small box attached with a note. In the complicated handwriting, it said: ''To Josie,'' ''I know you’ve been working very hard on your math and you did well on the test too. Adam just called me yesterday during work that you got a high mark and he said your dad and me should reward you something. We promise to buy a cell phone for you to use and here is it. We hope you like it.'' ''From Mom and Dad '' WOW, THANKS MOM AND DAD!!! It was what I wished for a very long time, and now I GOT IT! It’s an iPhone 4S. AWESOME!!! I was too excited to eat breakfast, so I decided to put the box in my bedroom in my drawer upstairs. I walked to school and I was really happy about the phone, forgetting about my reaction at school. When I got to school (without my grandma), Frankie and Cheyon were sitting at the bike racks doing nothing. That’s not like the usual them; Cheyon goes to his friends and talk on the other side of the school, while Frankie plays some kind of “catch the ball” game. I was wondering why they were sitting there doing nothing for so long (because I was standing at the pavement for a minute), so I decided to talk to them. I slowly went down the hill and got to the bike racks. When Cheyon and Frankie saw me, I smiled and said, “I’m sorry about my behaviour yesterday. I was mind controlled.” Cheyon and Frankie looked like they didn’t believe me, so I asked Frankie to slap me HARD. At first, they were shocked like HELL NO WAY, but I could tell that Frankie felt better giving off a punishment, then rather be innocent. I said, “Do you know how to slap, Frankie?” He was laughing and I pretty enjoyed it when he was happy. Then, he was…BLUSHING. I’m like whoa, so then SLAP ME!!! And Frankie did. J Frankie’s POV: I felt sorry for Josie after that slap I gave her, but it was worth it! Her face was light red after the slap, but she said she loved the pain, although I know she didn’t like it that much. Anyways, we both felt good after the punishment. It’s called, REVENGE! Okay, now that was overacting, but I’m still wondering when Josie would like me back. Although she’s not cute like the other girls, she sorta fits my personality, in which I’m really happy with. I’m in the library right now, and my teacher, Mrs. Afanih, is telling us to research something in the computer or the book about Canada’s Trading Partners. I’m sitting at the first computer, and beside me is a broken computer, so there’s no interference when I’m typing my POV. I see Josie and her friend in the library as well. She was looking at the books over the back of the library, where all the factual or science books are. I think she’s more interested in existent stuff, unlike made up chapter books or fiction novels, things like that. Wow, I guess that made her a serious person, like my teacher, or Mr. McCann, my math teacher. Well now, I’m trying to get a little close to her so that we can talk, just a bit. I’m not sure who she likes, but I can see that she’s always hanging out with some girls and two guys named Jeffrey (Asian) and Ritik (Light Brownie). Whenever Josie gets to the cultural talk, she says Asians are fluffy marshmallows; light coated: Golden Marshmallows, brownies: Chocolate Marshmallows and other different hair colored people: Original Marshmallows. XD She’s so stupid, yet so funny and—weird! Cheyon’s POV: A week later…WHY AM I EVEN WRIITNG THIS??? Josie’s POV: Gee, it seems like Frankie and I are good friends again. I accepted the consequence and it was pretty funny that we both like it. We’re still talking like normal friends, but I still know what’s in his mind-.- Anyways, the Chinese lady spirit hasn’t talked to me for a while. She finally appeared today in the mirror when I was washing my hands. Her outfit was light green and she changed the style of her hair. Now it’s tied up in two curves like () () apart from each other, like rabbit ears pinned with jewelry. She was asked me, how was your week? I answered, pretty good, where were you? She said she was right here watching me having fun. I guess she meant that she wanted to give me a break. “It was actually a test of getting well with your friends” she said. At first I was shocked, but then I burst out laughing. It was so stupid, yet funny and weird. I finally said, “I wish you won’t do those tests again, it terribly hurts me and my friends.” She agreed not to give any tests like that again, but she warned me softly that another test will come up soon and it’ll be nicer than the previous one. I said I’m ready and I’m waiting. Cheyon’s POV: Wow, I’m glad that Josie and Frankie are getting along after that stupid slap thing. But for sure I know that Frankie is getting stupider. And yes, he has one exploratory with Josie, so I hope Josie won’t get hooked up. XD Anyways, I wonder what’s going to happen next. I often see her watching him play the ball game during recess with Hiba. I guess she wants to learn more about playing that game or goof around with Frankie LOL. In her dreams…in her dreams… '''One week later…''' Hiba’s POV: It’s been a week since everybody saw Josie. She was just here on Monday and today’s Thursday. She disappeared. I’m concerned about her. I wonder what’s going on. Maybe she’s sick. THAT LONG?! I hope she doesn’t have the flu. No one’s sick in the class and my other friends in other classes were fine. Well, I hope Josie feels better! Cheyon’s POV: IT’S THE SECOND WEEK SINCE JOSIE DISAPPEARED!!! What happened to her? I’m seriously not joking. It could have never been the flu. SHE’S ON VACATION??? No wait, she’ll tell Hiba everything because she’s her best friend. Josie’s my best friend too, actually my sister! Like all of a sudden, why would she leave without telling us? Now I’m concerned as well. Maybe she’ll show up tomorrow…I DO ABSOLUTELY AND TERRIBLY HOPE THAT SHE’S GONNA COME BACK TOMORROW!!! Frankie’s POV: Hey Josie, where did you go? Everybody’s worried about you. I know you got a new phone and I’ve been phoning you a couple of days ago. Every week, two times, once a day I call you. You never answer. You only answered last, last, last Monday. Now I’m very concerned. Where did you go? I never see you walk home again. I never saw you in Dr. Suess every Day 2, neither before my French class when you exit out of your homeroom class nor during recess. Josie, where have you gone? Your house was quiet for a few days. I was going out for a stroll on Saturday to go to your house and your grandma answered. She said that you were in tutor class doing an exam or something. I asked her why she wasn’t at school for three weeks. She said she ''was'' at school for the past weeks. I was confused. I said thanks anyways and walked back home, thinking…something wasn’t right. Hiba’s POV: JOSIE WHERE ARE YOU??!!! DON’T LEAVE US! NOW YOU’RE GONE! WHERE ARE YOU?! EVEN RITIK, JEFFREY, MANSI, MENDY, COCO, PRIYANKA, AND EVERYONE IN THE CLASS ARE WORRIED ABOUT YOU; JOSIE WHERE HAVE YOU GONE??!!! WE CAN’T BE AN AWESOME CLASS WITHOUT YOU, COME BACK!!! I’VE BEEN ASKING CHEYON ALL ABOUT THIS AND HE SAID HE DOESN’T KNOW MUCH BUT THIS FRANKIE DUDE DOES! I ASKED TRIVEN AND HE SAID I DON’T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS, AND I EVEN ASKED OTHER RANDOM PEOPLE AND LASTLY I ASKED FRANKIE AND HE KNOWS A BIT. HE CAME TO ASK YOUR GRANDMA AND WHAT YOU’RE AT SCHOOL??!!! WHERE ARE YOU AT SCHOOL?! NOW ONE SEES YOU ANYMORE, NOW THE WHOLE CLASS CAN’T SMILE THAT MUCH. IT’S YOU WHO’S THE ONLY AWESOME SMILING GIRL! JOSIE, CAME BACK, WE CAN’T BE THE AWESOMEST CLASS WITHOUT YOU!!!! Cheyon’s POV: THAT’S IT! JOSIE HAS NOW GONE FOR A MONTH AND WE’RE GETTING TOO CONCERNED AND DOUBTFUL THAT WE’RE HAVING FEAR!!! THAT’S ENOUGH OF THE INVESTIGATION, I’M GOING TO HER HOUSE TO GET THAT COMPLETE ANSWER! NOW! I JUST NEED TO MAKE AN EXCUSE TO GO FOR A QUICK WALK AFTER SCHOOL TODAY (FRIDAY) AND GET FRANKIE!!! Damn, I have a headache, where am I? I feel sick and uncomfortable. My body’s all shaky and my limbs are motionless. I can’t even open my eyes or my mouth. I feel…useless. It feels hard to breath. I can feel the pressure that’s torturing my head. It feels like a nightmare or that I’m under madness. Fear, right? I think I was drugged or something. I’m not kidnapped, I’m at home…stuck inside the bathroom mirror with that Chinese lady spirit. She told me that the next test will be easier, but she’s actually tricking me into controlling my entire body or taking over, trying to hurt my friends and cause the world to surrender under her nightmare or madness. I surrendered. But then I refused, so she told me the real herself. Her real name was Sum Hack Sat (which means Dark Heart Killer in Chinese). I never thought she was that cruel or evil. Now she got me. I told her that after I surrendered, she has to promise that she WILL NOT hurt my friends. Actually she tried to, before I surrendered. I had to do this in order to save my friends. I think I’ll never get a chance to see them again…I’d need to think how to get out of this nightmare. We’re all going to get Josie back no matter what happens to us. We all should be a team and help find Josie. Today’s Sunday, which maybe everybody in Josie’s house are out. We’re all going to her house to find out what’s this suspicious thing caused a big problem to lose our friend for a stupid long month. We made big and convincing excuses to go out and we succeed. We’re still in Grade 6, so basically it’s Cheyon and Frankie who came to pick up Hiba, from her house. We walked to Josie’s house all together, without any problems. We ringed the doorbell three times after ten seconds. No answer. We decided to walk in the entrance and try the inside door. We knocked the door hard and ringed the doorbell twenty times. No answer again. This time, Cheyon and Frankie tried to smash the door open. It didn’t budge. Finally we all did it together and it opened. We locked the outside door and closed and locked the inner door. We took off our shoes and snooped around in the house. We checked the kitchen, the living room, the basement, the garage, the “playroom”, and the bedrooms. Finally, we entered the largest bathroom upstairs. We waited for a while. After three minutes, Frankie got mad and was about to smash the mirror when someone appeared in the mirror. It was Josie! And…the Chinese Lady Spirit. DAMN, JOSIE WAS RIGHT! She looked pretty dangerous and evil, when she smacked the bathroom door shut. It was locked and Frankie got a little too overreacting, so he asked the spirit in the top of his lungs why she captured Josie and put her in the mirror for a whole month. The spirit answered with a laugh as we saw Josie looking very unconscious. She was waved her arm lazily at us holding a crumpled up piece of paper. She threw it to us in her lifeless speed and it passed the mirror and landed in Frankie’s hands. We all read it and Josie’s spelling was now pretty hard to read: Magic spells caused her to kill, but madness can’t disappear when she’s gone. Find a way to get rid of her; I can’t hold it longer… Spirit is fearful of creepy crawlers like spiders, centipedes, and other squirmy and fitly things she cannot take. Do your best, or you will have to join me, surrendering the evil madness that is like a terrible nightmare. I’ll count on you all, DEFEAT HER! We barley understood the writing, but Hiba had seen this lousy writing before. She explained to us and we finally understood the writing.At first, we didn’t know what to do; all we know is that the door is locked and there are no creepy crawlers in here. We found something crawling in the sink and it was a spider. A house spider. We had no choice, but to pick up the filthy thing. Before Cheyon or Hiba could pick it up, Frankie grabbed it and threw the bug to the mirror. We all saw something like a mini whirlpool appear on the mirror where the spider hit. It seemed to pull the spider inside the mirror. The “whirlpool” turned into a small hole and the spider was sucked in. We all stared closely in the mirror and saw the spider drop inside the mirror. It crawled up to the spirit’s left arm that held Josie. The spirit screamed and let go of Josie and tried to get the spider off her. While the evil spirit was distracted by that, we collapsed in the mirror and carried Josie out of the mirror. We threw her out first, and then pushed Hiba out. It was just Cheyon and Frankie left. They were arguing or something. I think they were yelling each other about who goes out first and who goes out last. ''Survival''. Finally Cheyon gave up and jumped out of the inside mirror. He landed right beside Josie. Frankie was about to jump out when the evil spirit had finally got rid of the spider. She sprinted towards Frankie, until she tripped over her feet and threw out a timer bomb.It was going to blast in a minute. Frankie pressed against the insides of the mirror and tumbled out. Everybody cheered. Cheyon used a large mop and banged it against the door and until it broke. Everybody scrambled out and slid down the staircase. Josie was still active, but a bit weak with the legs. We slipped on our shoes as quickly as we can as Josie unlocked the front door. We all ran out of the house to the other side of the road. Josie’s house exploded and we watched in horror as it collapsed on the ground and the pieces vanished as they hit the ground. The house disappeared and we were all surprised that the real house was untouched. We were confused, but Josie explained to us that her house was a touch of magic and it’ll reappear whenever any evil effects vanish. Basically she meant that her house was covered in evilness at random times, but the real house was actually inside a small part of the EVIL house and the real house will reappear whenever the evil effects vanish. It’s just like the rotten skin covering the fresh skin or ''molting''. Whatever, we’re just all glad that Josie’s not hurt and we all made it out of the evil house alive. Josie gave us a big hug. She then said sorry to us that the spirit caused all the trouble and made us worry about her disappearance. We say there’s no need to say sorry because we’re good friends. Josie thanked us and we all laughed. Josie gave us another hug. '''Three weeks later…''' Josie’s POV: It’s a good thing that I’m healthy and happy now from all that action in the past weeks. My friends are happy as well. They’re spending lots of time with me; as well for Frankie, Cheyon, and Diego, they were carefully sticking close to me when walking home together. They’re being too careful XD. Anyways, I’m glad that nothing bad or evil is coming through our way these weeks. It’s relaxing and perfect. I’m exercising a lot this week and I’m continuing for another month taking twenty-second breaks. On Sunday, I’m inviting Frankie, Cheyon, and Hiba to the new park at Sandford Farm Drive, where the new townhouses were built (with some roads of course). It’s ''very'' relaxing and fresh there, with a large field that’s perfect for playing almost any type of sport. There’s a basketball court on the hardtops and a pebble box to walk on or play on (if you want to get holes in your shoes or get dirty). Beside the pebble box is a low brick wall excellent for balancing or walking on top. A few inches away from that are two or three chess-topped tables. There’s a long sidewalk that surrounds the whole park and the middle perfect for walking your dog, running/excising, walking (obviously), and riding bikes, skateboards, scooters, and other small wheeled-transportation. There’s a very tiny hill that goes up and down for both sides awesome for going downhill or uphill with the small wheeled-transportation. THAT PARK’S AWESOME FOR ALMOST ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!111 Lol, I got so overexcited, even though I went there more than ten times. But Sunday is the first time to go there with my friends! ^_^ (P.S. It’s Friday, damnit I forgot XD) '''Two days later…''' Frankie’s POV: It’s Sunday. Josie invited Cheyon, Hiba, and I to the new park just across the street leading us to the new town houses. Wow, I can’t wait until two o’clock! We all planned to go there at that certain time. We’re leaving at three forty five or four-pm. After dinner (six-pm something), we’re heading to the park near Cheyon’s house at seven-pm and leaving at seven thirty (when the sun goes down). I CAN’T WAIT!!! Today will be the best day ever! =D Besides that, it’s great that Josie’s house is back to normal and she’s feeling a lot better; I wonder if Josie has a surprise for us because she might say something special to me. So far, she hugged me three times (well Cheyon got more hugs o.o and she hugged Hiba like seven O_O). I wonder if she’ll hug me again <=o. I’m just gonna wait. Panicking too much, but it’s not fear XD; it’s called a shiver of excitement. Oops, can’t talk/type anymore, gotta go eat lunch! (GODDAMIT XD) Cheyon’s POV: Yay, Josie’s feeling better now! After all that stupid actionable week, we’re back together! Well, not just us two, but our friends as well. We understood Josie’s points of view that her house is affected by the old haunts of evil that will not last until next week. Well, we’ll have to gather up for next week and get ready for next week’s revival! Anyways, Josie invited Frankie, Hiba, and me to the park today (well duh it’s Sunday TODAY). It’s almost two-pm, gotta go pick up Frankie and Josie! LOL, Frankie and Josie! Hiba’s POV: Yay, Josie’s all better! Now she’s awesome and happy =D She invited me and Frankie and Cheyon to the new park today. Wow, it’s far. DANG IT! THAT STUPID LADY IS DROPPING ME OFF AND PICKING ME FOR THIS! Whatever, who cares, it’s good that I’m going to have a great time with my best friend! =D Okay, it’s two-pm, DANG IT! THAT STUPID LADY HASN’T EVEN ARRIVED YET! I’m gonna call Josie and tell her that I’ll be five or ten minutes late. '''At the park…''' Hiba’s POV (Text): What the heck? Cheyon, Frankie, and Josie aren’t even at the park yet. I didn’t see them down the street or anywhere in the park. That stupid lady didn’t even bother helping me! She just dropped me off at the sidewalk and drove off without letting me tell her what time she could come back and pick me up. Oh whatever, she’s stupider than stupid anyways. I’m just going to wait for them to come for another five minutes. Oh yeah, I forgot, I’m supposed to go to Josie’s house and stay there until 8-pm. Teehee =D Cheyon’s POV: Frankie and I walked to Josie’s house and ringed the doorbell three times AGAIN (three weeks ago). This time the front door was locked, so we couldn’t get in the inner door. We waited for two minutes and Frankie was getting a little suspicious, so he rang the doorbell ten times. When we decided to barge in without any patience, Josie’s grandma came out. She was laughing, as she opened the door. She was talking so loudly in Chinese that Frankie could barely understand what she was saying. Frankie’s POV: I’m finally fed up with this. This fat lady has been talking to us for like an hour, wasting our time to go to the park. I just got a little impatient and pushed her aside and went in, as Josie appeared. Cheyon and I were like, “WHERE WERE YOU?!” I was shaking her so hard that she hugged me and then pulled away. “Calm down, Frankie. I was just eating lunch. It didn’t take an hour as I overheard you guys yelling at my grandma”, she said. Cheyon and I burst out laughing and quickly apologized. I took Josie’s hand and dragged her outside. Josie waved her grandma good bye with her other hand and walked with me. She finally let go of my hand when we stopped beside one of her cars. “What’s the big rush?” she asked laughing. Cheyon caught up with us and we were pretty annoyed that he made a “love” shape with his hands. Anyways, Josie held hands with Cheyon and me. It was pretty funny because I thought she was dating both of us, but she quickly let them go when we exited out of the neighborhood. Then, on the way to the park (we crossed the road already), Josie laughed as she told us that Frankie looks more like her second brother, although Cheyon’s actually her second brother. Cheyon got a little sad, but Josie brushed it off and asked us, “Well can’t I make something realistic here?” We all three laughed. Josie wrapped her arms around me and said, “He’s my third brother.” Then she wrapped her arms around Cheyon and said, “Second brother.” Once again, we laughed. I started to blush and Cheyon noticed it. “Aww…looks like someone’s sure in love”, he said in a soft voice. Josie was like, “WHAT THE HECK?!” and ran off to the park, leaving us behind. Cheyon and I were like, “Hey Josie, wait up! We don’t even know how to get to the park without you!” We both ran off chasing her until we got there. We met up with Hiba, who was sitting on the bench, looking like she’s tired or something. We all laughed, as Hiba blamed us (like an idiot) for being so late (although only five minutes passed). Josie comforted her for less than a second and we wanted to play Manhunt. Josie wanted to be it, so we ran down to the field and she said we can’t go any further than the edge of the field because she doesn’t want us to get lost or hurt. Lol, she’s like a mom or big sister to us. We waited for her to count to twenty as we split up on the field. She ended up catching Cheyon and me at the very first minute and Hiba last (took twenty seconds after the minute). It was fun, now Hiba was it. We continued to play, until we decided to rest. We caught an eye of the teenagers playing basketball and Josie kindly asked them if she and her friends could join. The teenager disagreed, but one of them knows Josie and lets her play. They called off one team and Josie, Hiba, Cheyon and I were a team. We played for like a long time that was actually feeling like it was short (20 minutes). We had won: 40-32, although we know that we suck. It was a great game and the other team made friends with us and even wrote down on a piece of paper that this is their Facebook page or whatever. Josie thanked them happily and in return for the joining, she brought them a box of coke (contains 20 cans) from her garage. The teenagers were really happy and thanked her A LOT. They gave us each a can as being a great team. We left them to enjoy their “tiny party” and we drank the coke they gave us. Hiba was burping a lot DX. It was disgusting and rude, but funny, as she talked then burped, then talked then burped and so on. When Cheyon finished his coke, it was time to go. Eventually, the teenagers only finished half of the coke, so they gave the box back to Josie. Josie asked all of them did anyone want to take the box of coke home, but they all didn’t want to. They said, “You little kids are too generous and thankful. We’d love to enjoy this every day and we’ll meet again someday.” Josie laughed and gave them all high-fives. We left the park, as they waved behind us. It was the best day ever, IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!!! '''One week later…''' Josie’s POV: My, I ''did'' have another actionable week, which was ''last week''. It was a pretty scary one, though. Cheyon, Frankie, Hiba, and I took action in that one, AGAIN. Frankie saved our lives by getting stabbed on the back by a knife. Good thing his life wasn’t in danger. The doctor said it was a personal injury. Nothing horrible or surgery needed; everything was fine, but I was still concerned about him. He’s at the hospital right now. It’s Wednesday and he’s feeling better. LOL, it’s like the same thing my friends say about me when I was motionless a month ago.I just hope he’s gonna get the heck out of the hospital because I don’t want him to get used into living in it for a week. After one nice week, Frankie was free out of the hospital and Cheyon and I spent some time with him every single day at school and after school. We had fun like usual and it was always awesome J When it came to the middle of March Break, Josie and her friends spent their time at park near Cheyon’s house. They all stared at the blue sky and were surprised to see a two cloud figures of friendship... ''' The End.'''=